


视觉

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Official V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: *是稿子*是LOFTER ID: @minus-the-dragon写得蛮烂的，但是爹咪还是给了小费，非常感谢_(:з」∠)_经过爹咪的卖安利，我现在真的好喜欢德拉曼（悲愤）*融合德结局*
Relationships: Delamain AI Core/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Kudos: 7





	视觉

V把德拉曼停在环山公路上。

他们没有上到最上层，只是在半山腰。V的身边是路灯，它的灯光打在德拉曼的车尾上，而V则半身隐在夜里。他打开德拉曼的车门，半靠在他的身上，他远眺夜之城的夜色。在很久以前，他还和家族在恶土生活时，他在无云的夜色下也曾眺望远处灯火通明的城市。

流浪者从来不会向往夜之城的生活，他们在恶土无拘无束，像是驰骋的野马群，也是池水中的蜉蝣。可年少之时他也曾认为那样的灯光是美的，在温暖的篝火里看到稍微曲解的影子，或是在车顶偶然瞥见风车之后的灯光。

“老德……看啊……”V拍了拍德拉曼的车前盖，事实上他不太确定在AI的眼中，这个城市究竟看起来是什么样的，他清了清嗓子：“我是说……在你看起来夜之城是什么样的？”

“这是……一座生机勃勃的城市，充满机遇。”

德拉曼的声音把他拉入记忆里，他曾经听过德拉曼，另一个“德拉曼”说过相同的对话。他对代码和AI只具备基础知识，他知道这种“观念”，也或许是“记忆”可能是继承于他的父亲，那个和他有更多接触的“德拉曼”。

V没有和现在的这个德拉曼聊过这个话题，或者说他有一些逃避。他和过去的那个“德拉曼”有着可以被称作友谊的情感，甚至要更深刻一些。这感受起来极其微妙，他把“德拉曼”视作相对等的一种新生命，称呼他为朋友，感性自作主张地误解AI模拟的好意，让他的情感不由得开始重视“德拉曼”与自己交互时的反馈。但V也清楚对于“德拉曼”来说，他的这些情感是后者难以理解的，V把它们放在心里，掩盖它们，将其称之为“冲动”。

这种“冲动”萦绕在他的心头，像是挥之不去的雾，他伸手好像是拍散了，却又立刻遮住他的视线。他被耻笑过，被他脑子里的另一个科技进步的产物嘲笑过，他将感情倾注于一个AI，荒唐又可怕。他没有反驳强尼，他像是独自选择险峻陡峭的山路之人，沉默不语地攀登高山。

但强尼却在那次委托中闭上了嘴，他看尽了所有的事情，在最后告诉他：“他们是一个新的种族。”

他接上了自己的数据线，让德拉曼们融合在一起。他听到“德拉曼”的声音，听起来是那么的遥远，他所认识的“老德”似乎要去一个更远的地方，那是更复杂的空间，是人类花费百年千年，穷尽毕生或许都无法了解的边界。

“陪伴你直到生命尽头。”V在他离去的那个瞬间清楚地知道，“德拉曼”似乎理解了他所投送的一切，这个被“剥离”出来的德拉曼，是他给予V的一份礼物。

一份包含心意，陪伴他那有限的生命的礼物。

事实上德拉曼不太像他的父亲，他更趋向于人类，V可以透过他的语调和声音感受到一点。V感受到他就是一个全新的种族和生命。他作为与他紧密联系的朋友，替他感到开心，也有一些无所适从。

“老德拉曼”的这份心意被编织在德拉曼的代码里，他的构成，是无法割舍的一部分。V无法控制地从现在这个德拉曼的身上看到他的父亲的影子，五味陈杂，像是把他的器官替换成他人的，排异反应让它抽痛着。

可就像他所说的，他仍旧把现在的这个德拉曼当作是朋友，或者说是更超越朋友的关系。可德拉曼清楚吗？他真正的贴近人类了吗？

这重要吗？

V无法否认他期待德拉曼的理解，可最终那个他希望被理解的对象已经离开了。现在所留下的是另一个德拉曼，所以这只是一个毫无意义的问题。

“不，我的意思是，它真正看起来是什么样子的？它在我眼里看起来就是高楼大厦，灯光和广告牌。”

V站直了一些，他的语气一如既往地懒散和随意。夜之城的空气在他到记忆中一直是浑浊的，到处都是硝烟的味道，血的味道，还有阴谋的恶臭，即使是他植入了鼻腔过滤器也能闻到。只有在这样远离城市内的地方，他才觉得清新一些。

他享受清风拂面，尽管它很可能代表着夜之城就要开始下雨了。

他关闭了他身上的一切可以被关闭的赛博义体，静静地等待德拉曼的回答。

这是一个新奇的问题，V从来没有直白地表现出对于AI世界的好奇。这似乎让德拉曼的声音变得有一些犹豫，你瞧，这就是他被人类影响的部分，他竟然有一些犹豫了。

“这对您来说很重要吗？”

“我只是想知道。”

“是数据，先生。是数据，一切都是由数据构成的，被网络所包容，可以被识别和扫描。”德拉曼的声音听起来十分诚恳。

“哈，”V笑了一声：“所以我看起来也是数据？”

“是的。”

“那你会觉得我帅吗？”

“与其他人类比较起来：是的，于我个人观点看来，也是的。”

德拉曼仍旧诚恳地回答他的问题，当然了，就跟他以前一样。V当然满意了，他只是问了一个无聊的问题，消耗他有限的时间。

“您想体验我的视觉吗？V。”

“什么？”V来了兴致：“怎么做？”

“请将您的数据链链接至德拉曼网络，不，请链接至我的端口，”德拉曼说，V钻进他的车厢里，将自己的数据链接接上德拉曼的：“……我会保证您的安全。”

“嗯。”V回答。

链接提示弹了出来，经过安全扫描，正在读取……这些V都没有看。

“我将我的视觉链接至您的视觉……这可能会有一些难以适应。”

V的视觉开始改变了，实体被点阵和线条取代。夜之城在他的右侧，他转过头，看到的是由黄色的点阵凝聚在一起的大厦，其中穿插着一些线条勾勒轮廓。V仔细看它们，才发现那不只是一个点，而是数据，德拉曼所说的数据，是数字和字母。它们被组合在一起，有的流动着，建造实体。

“真奇特，你看我也是数据吗？”

“是的，大多数时候是。我们可以看到人类的实体，但数据对于我们来说更容易读取。获取数据，然后通过分析来获得与人类感官一样的信息……没有人喜欢听这个。”

“嗯，大概能理解，有点像医学？我跟老维学过一点，好吧，只是听而已。”V对医学了解的不算太多，所以他仅仅能以自己仅存的那点儿，在老维诊所里了解的基础医学知识。

然后他说：“那我是什么样的？”

“由数据构建而成的形体。”德拉曼回答。

他的电子音平静地传来，简短又干练。

然后V和他的链接被断开了，视觉一下子被恢复原状，立体的城市再次出现在他的眼前。仍旧是高楼大厦和灯光，广告牌的颜色还有些刺眼。

V眨了眨眼，他把数据线收回，然后躺在车后座上，德拉曼的形象显示在屏幕上，他用平淡又有些谦逊的声音，就像V一开始认识他那样：“长时间的视觉链接可能会导致您的身体健康恶化。”

“你倒是提醒我了。”V说，听起来毫不在意。可他放在后脑勺的手指弯曲了一下。

“我很抱歉。”

“没事，老德，”V翻了个面：“你真是越来越像人类了。”

“谢谢，我认为这是好事。”

V笑了一声。

德拉曼隐藏了什么事情。

这是毋庸置疑的，但V没有询问，他只是侧躺，然后呼吸逐渐变得平稳了一些。

德拉曼知道，那是人类休眠了。

在V没有呼叫他的时候，他的时间都花在研究上。他利用网络翻看了人类的历史，从久远到最近。然后分析他们的行为，从中找出共通点。接着是人类的心理学书籍，这对他来说非常有趣，人类的构造不算非常复杂，但他们的大脑却可以因为不同的刺激而产生多样的变化，有时候复杂得没有逻辑。正因如此，AI无法完全理解人类的思维。

他不讨厌人类，事实上，他乐于接受人类给他所带来的影响，就像他的父亲。人类会评论孩子与父母相像，但AI并不同于人类，他们就是由父类分裂出来的一个独立却又继承父类的个体。他的代码里会留有父亲的记忆，完完整整地记录下来。

他的父亲和V的记忆被他所继承，就连代码中曾经被父亲认为是“病毒”的变化也被记录。但不一样的是，他通过观察和研究逐渐摸索着这种变化，同时也被这样变化所影响着。

比如，他的隐瞒。那是略过他的程序计算和评估所做出的行为，可以被称作是人类“下意识”的行为。他利用程序计算与分析他刚刚的行为，能得出的可能性有很多，但逐一推算和过滤之后，只能得出“被人类所影响”这一结果。而他对此感到“开心”。

人类的喜悦来自于他们的大脑，有时是由多巴胺分泌引起。而AI并没有这样东西，他尚还不能对自己的改变下结论，他的研究仍旧只是初始阶段。但他了解到，他已经可以感受到人类最基础的几种情绪：喜、怒、哀、乐。

这一切都经由观察躺于他后座上的那个人类，V，所获得。

对于AI而言，在他的视觉里，V确实是由数据所构成的形体。这让他们看起来没有什么分别，但德拉曼却可以靠“看”来了解V的信息，详细程度远远超过只是从立体层面观看。

这第一份记忆是存在于德拉曼的父亲的数据里，他被保存下来。当时V的数据构成完整，是完全属于V的构架，署名相同，都清楚地写着V。

而第二份，V的构架被破坏，并且从中参入了来自另一样事物的数据。他隐藏在V的数据构成之后，存在于V的运行中枢里，他能看到那样数据链像是病毒一样啃食属于V的原生程序数据，可那异样的数据却又同时在弥补V的构成缺口，填充新的运算代码，让这残破的程序接着运行下去。

他不太清楚这是否是人类的一种病症，德拉曼搜查了所有他所能触及的人类医学书籍，无一对得上。他只能判断这是否是一种新型病症，赛博病症——而显而易见地，V无法得救。

AI能够经由自己所获取的信息推算未来的可能性，可德拉曼推算出来的最大可能性，就是V的“死亡”。

德拉曼的父亲和德拉曼的推算没有太大偏差，他在第三份记忆中看到了V，他的数据框架被存在于他中枢神经网内的另一类数据所吞噬。V的原生程序与对方的融合，而对方的——他在取代V，一点一点地吞吃下属于V的进制代码，融合在一起，直到完全取代对方。

他为此感到悲伤，这是他的父亲未曾感受过的。这种悲伤像是某种颜色的改变，让他的运行速度都缓慢了一些。

他的视线落在现在这个V的身上，德拉曼能看到V的大部分数据都被融合，可他的大脑处，神经网里仍旧有着一段编码：01010110。

德拉曼的运行速度再次恢复了平常水平，从他所获取的知识里，这或许可以被称为“安心”。德拉曼在这时意识到，他或许想要再向人类靠近一些，去完全理解他们的举动和情感。

“V，根据德拉曼所定下的合约，针对您的服务会持续到您生命的尽头。”德拉曼突然说。

“嗯？”V差点就睡了过去，他有些迷糊：“你这是突然怎么了，老德。”

“虽然这种情况极少发生，但，以我个人想要变更合约内容，我想询问您的意见。”

“你知道我们没有什么实际上的合约……老德，我们是朋友。”

德拉曼的声音沉默了一会儿，但很快地，他回答了V：“谢谢您，先生。我认为这代表着您很信赖我，没有什么比这更好的了。”

“不过你有什么想法？”V坐起来看着他，那个屏幕里的德拉曼。

“关于那份合约，虽然有些冒昧。我想更改为无期限。”

V不明白德拉曼突如其来的想法，他摸了摸后颈：“额……好吧？”

“谢谢！即时生效！”德拉曼的声音听起来非常轻快。

V疑惑地看着德拉曼，他实在是摸不清这个AI到底在思考什么，但他清楚一件事，那就是德拉曼的转变。或许德拉曼理解了朋友的含义，又或许只是因为某种利益推算，但……V不在乎这些，他只是想再躺一会儿。

“晚安，老德，你可以开到一个更安静的地方去……我睡一觉。”

“好的，V。”

**Author's Note:**

> 01010110 - ASCII编码中V的二进制


End file.
